Dawn, Midnight, and Their Forbidden Love
by Jay-The-Cheetah
Summary: Midnight is a black and red Eevee that evolves into a black with blue rings Umbreon. Dawn isa pink and purple Eevee that evolves into a light blue Espeon. What would happen if they loved each other and were best friends? Enjoy : .


Prologue

Two small Eevees were running around, chasing each other and having a good time. One of the Eevees was a boy named Midnight and the other was a girl named Dawn. They both were attending a special camp for Eevees. The camp was designed to teach Eevees how to live in one of the seven packs. All the Eevees except Dawn and Midnight were the same color. Midnight was a black Eevee with a red mane, tail tip, and a red patch of fur that hung into his face, over one of his honey brown eyes. Dawn was a pink Eevee with a purple mane, tail tip, and a patch of purple fur over her bright purple eyes. As the two best friends ran around the camp, the two Eevees in charge stepped out and announced that the leaders of the Espeons and Umbreons were coming to talk about living in their packs. Midnight grinned and tackled Dawn.

"Can you believe it, Dawny," he asked, deliberately using the nickname she hated, "The Alphas are coming."

"No I can't believe it, Nighty-Night," Dawn answered, using his own hated nickname.

Midnight growled playfully and the two best friends play fought to pass the time. Soon, it was time for the Eevees to line in order for the leaders. Dawn and Midnight sat right next to each other. Then, the leaders of the Umbreons walked up, their black coats were clean without a single spot of dirt. Midnight was watching in silent fascination. He always wanted to be a prince of the Umbreons. He loved the way their red eyes were so piercing, the way their black pelts blended into the darkness, and he especially loved their yellow rings that glowed in the dark. As he watched the Umbreons, the leaders of the Espeons walked out. It was common knowledge that the Espeons and the Umbreons have hated each other for a long time. As the male leader began to speak, Midnight started to scratch a drawing of himself as an Umbreon into the dirt. Dawn looked at his drawing.

"That's pretty good, Midnight," she said, loving the details he managed to put in.

"Thanks, Miss D," he said, using Dawn's new nickname. She smiled and watched the leaders explain what to expect in a pack life. Midnight started to add more details into his drawing and somehow managed to get Dawn into it as an Espeon. Then he got a dazed look into his eyes and started to add many more details. The Eevees sitting near him started to watch him as Midnight drew many Espeons and Umbreons locked in an intense battle. Midnight stood up and started to draw trees, stars, a moon and a sun. Soon enough, everyone was watching the black and red Eevee draw. The Umbreons were watching with looks of shock on their faces. When Midnight finally stopped drawing, a battle was seen. Everyone saw all the seven packs fighting, not against, but with each other against a lot of Umbreons wearing collars with large spikes. Dawn got the same dazed look in her eyes and started to scratch out an omen with her small and sharp claw. Then she and Midnight sat down next to each other, their eyes glowing.

"Enemies will become friends as the seven packs become one. The new leaders will be from two different clans. Two Pokémon you thought you could trust will betray you for selfish reasons."

When the two weird colored friends finished talking, they collapsed. The Umbreons and Espeons glare at each other and walked towards the two friends.

"What the Starpack happened to these two." The male Umbreon, Moon, yelled, angrily.

"I believe these two Eevees have just showed us a new prophecy in their own ways." Sun, the female leader of the Espeons replied calmly. Moon looked at the female Espeon with a slightly pained expression. Sun looked back with the same expression. Dusk, the female Umbreon, and Sonny, the male Espeon, also had the same expression. Claw and Fang, the two Eevees that run the Eevee camp, looked at each other. So the rumors were true: the leaders of the Espeons and Umbreons both used to be mates.

"We will be adopting an Eevee today, as well," Moon said, looking at Claw, "We choose this black and red Eevee. He has the makings of a true Umbreon prince."

"Uh, sir," Claw interrupted, "He is an Umbreon prince. He was born from the egg you two brought. By the way, Dawn is an Espeon princess. Funny how these two met up. A prince and a princess of two rival packs becoming best friends. You know, the members of Starpack have shown me their futures. There-"

"I don't care about their futures," Sonny snarled, "I just want my daughter to go home with me."

Fang flicked his ear, impatiently. "Let's just go and make sure everything is in place for you to take these two Eevees. You will also need to get their closet possessions. And it would be smart to let them say goodbye to each other."

Claw turned around and went to a den big enough for two Eevees. He went inside and came out with two handmade (or pawmade?) necklaces. One was purple and had an M carved into it; the other was red and had a D. Claw put the purple necklace on Dawn and put the other one on Midnight. The two Eevees had somehow managed to curl around each other while the older Pokémon talked. Claw chuckled as Fang told the impatient pack leaders that Midnight and Dawn should come back when they evolve.

"Okay, let's go now," Moon exclaimed, irritated. Fang looked as though he was going to seriously hurt the pack leader. Instead, he walked over to the two best friends and nuzzled them. He loved these two as if they were his own Eevees. Claw walked over to his brother (and possible love interest) and sat down next to him. Fang sniffed and pressed his side to the male Eevee next to him. Dusk looked at the two Eevee males and walked to Midnight. He was curled up (almost protectively) against Dawn. Dusk saw the scars that were seen on Dawn's pink stomach.

"Fang, Claw, come here for a second," Dusk said, anger welling up in her voice.

"What's wrong, your highness," Claw asked.

"Why are there scars on this Eevee's stomach," she asked, pointing a dangerous looking claw at several of the scars.

Fang gulped and said, "They both have scars from the other Eevees. You see, they were born different colors than the others, so two older Eevees would bully them. Actually, they bullied Dawn and only bullied Midnight because he tried to protect her."

Dusk growled out, "Who did this?"

"I don't know. We only learned about it when Dawn was nearly raked apart. Midnight had taken her to the medicine den while Claw was in there, talking to Poppy. That was when Midnight walked in, apparently, with a heavily bleeding Dawn. He was bleeding from his shoulder, but he wanted Dawn's wounds to be taken care of. If you look at his right shoulder, you'll see a long scar with several lines in it."

Dusk flattened her ears and growled. Fang was right. Midnight's shoulder supported a huge scar. Dawn's scars were barely visible, yet Midnight's scar was like a beacon.

"Let's go home, Moon," Dusk sighed, "I'm tired."

"You toke the words right out of our mouths," Sonny whispered, lovingly. Dusk looked at him and smiled a quick little smile. Moon walked over and picked up Midnight. As he walked Sun, his pelt brushed against hers. Moon quickly picked up Midnight and ran away with Dusk at his heels.


End file.
